Brand X
Brand X is a jazz fusion band, originally active between 1975–1980 and 1992–1999. Noted members included John Goodsall (guitar), Percy Jones (bass), Robin Lumley (keyboards), Kenwood Dennard (drums) and Phil Collins (drums). Goodsall and Jones were the sole constant members throughout the band's existence. In 2016, Goodsall, Jones and Dennard reunited with new musicians Chris Clark on keyboards and Scott Weinberger on percussion. History 1975–1980 Brand X started in 1975 as a "jam" band signed by Island Records' Richard Williams. Williams A&R man Danny Wilding wrote down the name "Brand X" to keep track of their activity on the studio calendar and the name stuck. The initial lineup consisted of Goodsall, Jones and Lumley, along with guitarist Pete Bonas (also known as Pete Bonus) and drummer John Dillon. Shortly after the band's formation, Dillon was replaced by Phil Spinelli, who left Brand X shortly thereafter along with Bonas. During this time the band made several unreleased studio recordings at Island Records' Basing Street Studios. Genesis drummer Phil Collins replaced Spinelli and in early 1976 Unorthodox Behaviour was released to coincide with an extensive UK tour. Collins had previously taken over lead vocals from Peter Gabriel in Genesis starting with the 1976 album A Trick of the Tail. Due to Genesis schedules conflicting with those of Brand X, Collins would depart the band on several occasions, before departing permanently in 1979. Percussionist Morris Pert was added to the lineup later for the follow-up Moroccan Roll (1977). The band had previously employed other percussionists, including Gaspar Lawal, Bill Bruford and Preston Heyman (whose playing eventually turned up in 1997 on Missing Period - recorded 1975-1976, a collection of lost session tapes some recorded at London's The Roundhouse), all of whom had operated in an unofficial capacity within the band. Also in 1976 the album Marscape was released by Jack Lancaster and Robin Lumley featuring Jones, Goodsall & Collins of Brand X. In early 1977, Brand X needed a replacement drummer for Collins due to conflicting schedules with Genesis (although Collins would rejoin the band later in the year) and Kenwood Dennard of Pat Martino's group was recruited in New York, making his debut on the band's US tour (a 32-date affair in May and June 1977) and appearing on part of the live album Livestock (1977). Collins came back to the fold for a series of dates in September 1977 including two appearances on the same day in London (Crystal Palace garden party) and Paris (Fete de l’Humanite) where they played 2nd to last before an audience numbering over 230,000. This was the first time a band ever played two open-air shows in different countries on the same day. A second United States tour followed late in the year, again with Dennard replacing Collins on drums. The following year saw the departure of Lumley and Dennard, the band recruited keyboardist J. Peter Robinson and drummer Chuck Burgi, following which they recorded their third album, Masques (1978). In late July 1978, Goodsall contracted tendonitis. As a result, the band played with guitarist Mike Miller (guitarist) for the rest of the year, though he did play one or two shows with them later in the year. In 1979, following the departure of Burgi, both Lumley and Collins returned to the group, along with bassist John Giblin and drummer Mike Clark. The band then commenced a series of recording sessions in April 1979, which would generate enough material for two albums, 1979's Product and 1980's Do They Hurt?. These took place at Startling Studios, located in Ringo Starr's countryside home (formerly owned by John Lennon), with two distinct line-ups made up of the eight band members operating in alternation. As Percy Jones later explained: "Our record and management companies were both complaining about poor record sales and telling us we had to make the music more accessible. Some of the guys agreed to go along with this, but I felt, that to do this would not generate a new audience but would probably just alienate the one that we already had. The only solution was to have two bands, one being more accessible and the other being more experimental. For my stuff the lineup was Robinson, Clark, Goodsall and me; for the other direction it was Lumley, Collins and Goodsall with John Giblin on bass. We recorded in shifts, ours was 8pm to 4am and the others, 10am to 6pm". Following the completion of the two albums, Clark and Pert departed the band, and the remaining six members recorded another album, 1982's Is There Anything About?, which would be the final album to feature both Lumley and Collins, and which would not be released until two and a half years after the band's dissolution. Following the completion of the recording sessions, the band embarked on a world tour, following which Collins departed for the final time. Clark returned to the drum stool, and the band toured the UK in April and May 1980 (co-headlining with Bruford). Following this tour, the band dissolved. After Brand X's 1979 world tour, Goodsall had moved to Los Angeles and worked as a session musician, and as a member of the band Zoo Drive (1980–1987), which included Doug Lunn, Paul Delph and Spinal Tap drummer Ric Parnell. Goodsall and Ric Parnell have created music together for many years. Parnell was instrumental in helping Goodsall get beyond the London/UK music scene. Some notable recordings from this time include the Atomic Rooster album Nice 'n' Greasy in 1973. Goodsall has also performed and/or recorded with Bill Bruford, Desmond Dekker, Peter Gabriel, Billy Idol, Bryan Adams, Toni Basil and Mark Isham. Goodsall released two albums with his band Fire Merchants, before reforming with Brand X and recording Xcommunication (1992) and Manifest Destiny (1997). 1992–1999 Goodsall and Jones reformed Brand X with drummer Frank Katz in 1992. To make up for the lack of a keyboard player, Goodsall used a Gibson Max MIDI-guitar system to trigger synths, samples and keyboard sounds along with his guitars. This line-up went on to record X-Communication (1992). In 1996, following the inclusions of Frank Pusch (bass, keyboards, percussion), Marc Wagnon (bass, synthesisers, percussion) and Danny Wilding (flute), the band recorded Manifest Destiny (1997). The following year, following Katz's departure and his subsequent replacement with drummer Pierre Moerlen (formerly of Gong) and keyboardist Kris Sjobring, the band toured Japan and Europe. Brand X dissolved again in 1999. In recent years, Goodsall has recorded with Franz Pusch and performed regular solo concerts with guest musicians. Jones, Katz and Wagnon formed Tunnels with guitarist Van Manakas during the 1990s. Goodsall played guitar on three tracks on Tunnels album Progressivity (2002). 2016-present In 2016, Brand X announced that they would reform with John Goodsall on guitar, Percy Jones on fretless bass guitar, Kenwood Dennard on drums, Chris Clark on keyboards and Scott Weinberger on percussion. A small tour of North America ensued late in 2016 and earlier 2017. The show at Sellersville Theatre, PA was taped to be used for the band's 2017 live double album titled "But wait... There's more!" Personnel Current members * John Goodsall - guitars, synthesisers (1975-1980, 1992-1999, 2016-Present) * Percy Jones - bass (1975-1980, 1992-1999, 2016-Present) * Kenwood Dennard - drums, percussion (1977, 1977-1978, 2016–Present) * Chris Clark - keyboards (2016–Present) * Scott Weinberger - percussion (2016–Present) Former Members * Mick Stevens - bass (1999-2003) * Robin Lumley - keyboards, synthesisers, vocals (1975-1978, 1979-1980) * Pete Bonas - guitars (1975) * John Dillon - drums, percussion (1975) * Phil Spinelli - drums, percussion (1975) * Phil Collins - drums, percussion, vocals (1975-1977, 1977, 1979) * Morris Pert - percussion (1976-1979; died 2010) * J. Peter Robinson - keyboards (1978-1980) * Chuck Burgi - drums, percussion (1978-1979) * John Giblin - bass (1979-1980) * Mike Clark - drums, percussion (1979, 1979-1980) * Frank Katz - drums, percussion, synthesisers, vocals (1992-1997) * Frank Pusch - bass, keyboards, percussion (1996-1999) * Marc Wagnon - bass, synthesisers, percussion (1996-1999) * Danny Wilding - flute (1996-1999) * Pierre Moerlen - drums, percussion (1997-1999; died 2005) * Kris Sjobring - keyboards (1997-1999) Lineups Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:450 PlotArea = left:200 bottom:120 top:0 right:40 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1975 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1975 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:1976 Colors = id:voc value:red legend:Vocals id:ww value:gray(0.5) legend:Wind_instruments id:g value:green legend:Guitars id:key value:purple legend:Keyboards id:b value:blue legend:Bass id:dr value:orange legend:Drums id:perc value:claret legend:Percussion id:alb value:black legend:Studio_releases id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = at:18/06/1976 layer:back at:01/04/1977 at:08/09/1978 at:14/09/1979 at:18/04/1980 at:01/09/1982 at:01/07/1992 at:05/02/1997 PlotData = width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,–4) bar:John Goodsall from:start till:01/06/1980 color:g bar:John Goodsall from:01/01/1992 till:12/12/1999 color:g bar:John Goodsall from:06/06/2016 till:end color:g bar:John Goodsall from:01/01/1992 till:12/12/1999 color:key width:3 bar:John Goodsall from:06/06/2016 till:end color:key width:3 bar:Pete Bonas from:start till:01/09/1975 color:g bar:Danny Wilding from:01/07/1996 till:12/12/1999 color:ww bar:Robin Lumley from:start till:01/04/1978 color:key bar:Robin Lumley from:start till:01/04/1978 color:voc width:3 bar:Robin Lumley from:01/07/1979 till:01/06/1980 color:key bar:Robin Lumley from:01/07/1979 till:01/06/1980 color:voc width:3 bar:J. Peter Robinson from:01/04/1978 till:01/06/1980 color:key bar:Kris Sjobring from:01/07/1997 till:12/12/1999 color:key bar:Chris Clark from:06/06/2016 till:end color:key bar:Percy Jones from:start till:01/06/1980 color:b bar:Percy Jones from:01/01/1992 till:12/12/1999 color:b bar:Percy Jones from:06/06/2016 till:end color:b bar:John Giblin from:01/04/1979 till:01/06/1980 color:b bar:Frank Pusch from:01/07/1996 till:12/12/1999 color:b bar:Frank Pusch from:01/07/1996 till:12/12/1999 color:key width:3 bar:Marc Wagnon from:01/07/1996 till:12/12/1999 color:b bar:Marc Wagnon from:01/07/1996 till:12/12/1999 color:key width:3 bar:John Dillon from:start till:01/05/1975 color:dr bar:Phil Spinelli from:01/05/1975 till:01/09/1975 color:dr bar:Phil Collins from:01/09/1975 till:01/04/1977 color:dr bar:Phil Collins from:01/09/1975 till:01/04/1977 color:voc width:3 bar:Phil Collins from:01/07/1977 till:01/10/1977 color:dr bar:Phil Collins from:01/07/1977 till:01/10/1977 color:voc width:3 bar:Phil Collins from:01/04/1979 till:01/10/1979 color:dr bar:Phil Collins from:01/04/1979 till:01/10/1979 color:voc width:3 bar:Kenwood Dennard from:01/04/1977 till:01/07/1977 color:dr bar:Kenwood Dennard from:01/10/1977 till:01/07/1978 color:dr bar:Kenwood Dennard from:06/06/2016 till:end color:dr bar:Chuck Burgi from:01/07/1978 till:01/04/1979 color:dr bar:Mike Clark from:01/04/1979 till:01/07/1979 color:dr bar:Mike Clark from:01/10/1979 till:01/06/1980 color:dr bar:Frank Katz from:01/01/1992 till:01/07/1997 color:dr bar:Frank Katz from:01/01/1992 till:01/07/1997 color:voc width:3 bar:Pierre Moerlen from:01/07/1997 till:12/12/1999 color:dr bar:Morris Pert from:01/07/1976 till:01/07/1979 color:perc bar:Scott Weinberger from:06/06/2016 till:end color:perc Discography Studio albums * 1976 Unorthodox Behaviour - US No. 191 * 1977 Moroccan Roll - UK #37 US No. 125 * 1978 Masques * 1979 Product - US No. 165 * 1980 Do They Hurt? - US No. 204 * 1982 Is There Anything About? UK #93 * 1992 X-Communication * 1997 Manifest Destiny Live albums * 1977 Livestock - largely recorded at Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club Aug/Sept 76 - US No. 204 * 1996 Live at the Roxy L.A. - recorded 23 September 1979 (taken from a band members' cassette from the venue's PA mixing desk) * 2000 Timeline - live concerts 16 November 1977 Chicago & 21 June 1993 NYC Compilation albums * 1986 Xtrax - tracks from first seven albums * 1997 Missing Period - recorded 1975-1976, collection of lost session tapes * 1999 X-Files: A 20 Year Retrospective - compilation including side projects * 2003 Trilogy - Xcommunication + Manifest Destiny + live recording 27 September 1979 NYC * 2014 Nuclear Burn - 4-CD boxset containing Unorthodox Behaviour, Moroccan Roll, Livestock, Masques, Product, and Do They Hurt? in their entirety and four bonus tracks taken from unreleased BBC sessions Related albums *1975 Peter and the Wolf - by Jack Lancaster and Robin Lumley featuring Vivian Stanshall, Manfred Mann, Gary Brooker, Chris Spedding, Garry Moore, Stephane Grappelli, Brian Eno, Keith Tippett, Jon Hiseman, Bill Bruford, Phil Collins and others *1976 Marscape - by Jack Lancaster and Robin Lumley featuring John Goodsall, Percy Jones, Phil Collins, Bernie Frost, Morris Pert and Simon Jeffes *1978 Pleasure Signals by Danny Wilding and Pete Bonus (Bonas) featuring John Goodsall, Phil Collins, John Giblin, Preston Heyman, Morris Pert and others References External links * Brand X Performances Category:Musical groups established in 1975 Category:Jazz fusion ensembles Category:British jazz ensembles Category:Phil Collins Category:Charisma Records artists